Hogar
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado. El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku.


Aquí esta el UA semi-mafioso por el que nadie pregunto.

 _Natsume YuujinChou no me pertenece._

 _El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku._

 _Aclaración: Solo puse el Rated M por la mención de violación, nada explicito, si es un tema que te incomoda o te hace sentir mal, no te maltrates a ti mismo y da vuelta atrás._

* * *

– _Oi, mocoso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_ – _La voz clara de una mujer joven lo sobresaltó, Madara, un niño de seis años, soltó por reflejo el dulce que tenía entre sus dedos. La señora de la tienda volteó a mirarlos y frunció el ceño al ver al pequeño peliplateado._

– _¡Te dije que no volvieras por aquí, pequeño ladrón!_ – _la mujer mayor levantó su mano y el menor cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Sus ojos dorados miraron la delicada mano que sostenía la muñeca de la vieja. La joven miraba con frialdad a la mujer mayor, dejando caer la mano de la anciana._

– _Yo pagaré lo que sea que haya robado, pero nunca le vuelva a alzar la mano_ –

– _Bien_ – _la señora refunfuño y no dejo de mirarlos hasta que salieron de la tienda._

 _Madara no dejaba de ver a la joven que lo había ayudado, su cabello era largo y de un castaño claro, su rostro era delicado, solo opacado por el moretón que tenía en la mejilla, sus ojos cafés resaltaban con la luz y llevaban una expresión de amabilidad impresa en ellos._

 _Su ropa no era nada importante, un viejo uniforme escolar y en su mano derecha llevaba cargando un bate con varios papeles pegados a él._

– _Mocoso, ¿cómo me piensas pagar?_ – _la impresión de amabilidad que tenía de ella se fue._

– _¿Ah? ¿Pagar? Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras_ – _se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios, él no estaba haciendo un puchero._

– _De todos modos lo hice, ¿y? ¿Cómo me piensas pagar?_ – _Madara no sabía qué hacer, una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido de las calles era que nunca, nunca debería deberle algo a alguien._

– … –

– _Pft – el sonido de risa contenida lo distrajo y lo hizo enojar más_ – _Hey, ya, bien, me pagarás con…_ – _puso su dedo debajo de su mentón, fingiendo una expresión pensativa_ – _Tu cuerpo_ –.

– _¡¿Nani?!_ – _la expresión en su idioma natal desconcertó a la joven y solo le causaron más ganas de reír._

– _Sí, con tu cuerpo bastará_ – _a leguas se veía que ella estaba teniendo el momento de su vida_ – _Únete a mi clan_ – _aclaró, todavía con la sonrisa en su cara. Madara al fin recuperó el color en su rostro, y afiló su mirada cuando escuchó la palabra "clan"._

– _¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué clan?_ –

– _¿Eh? ¿Yo? Soy Natsume Reiko, y soy la jefa del Yuujinnchou_ –.

* * *

– ¿Has escuchado los rumores? Parece que los Momokay están siendo amenazados por otro grupo de una ciudad pequeña –

– ¡Ah! Yo lo escuché de mi hermano, creo que el grupo se llama Mato- –

– ¡Shh! ¡No digas el nombre en voz alta! Dicen que están por todos lados –

– ¿En serio? Que miedo… Oye, ¿ese no es el nuevo alumno? –

– Si… Pero no te acerques a él… Mi padre dice que trae mala suerte –

Onda Takashi tuvo que aguantar un suspiro, los susurros de la gente se hacían cada vez más obvios y él no tenía otra opción más que ignorarlos. Miró al par de primer año que hablaban sobre él y les sonrió amablemente. Ambas se sonrojaron y siguieron su camino a la escuela.

Natsume no pudo evitar toser, el aire de la ciudad era muy diferente al del campo, más cargado con químicos, y sus pulmones no podían evitar estar resentidos después de tantos cambios de ambiente a lo largo de los años.

Miró la escuela y como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tokio, estaba un poco limitada en el espacio, pero eso no le quitaba ese encanto con los cerezos floreciendo por todos lados.

Cubrió un bostezo con la palma de su mano y espero que esta vez las cosas si funcionarán.

* * *

– Madara-sama, Hinoe-sama desea hablar con usted en el jardín central – la sirvienta dijo mientras hacia la respectiva reverencia hacia el jefe del Chou. Madara hizo una seña a la joven para que se levantara mientras el salía de la habitación, acomodándose el kimono, dirigiéndose al mencionado lugar.

En el jardín interior, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un sauce llorón y apartó con suavidad las ramas, dejándolas caer detrás de él como una cortina, en éste se encontraba una geisha que aunque ya se veía algo cansada por los años, conservaba su delicadeza con su cabello oscuro, dando destellos azules por la luz del sol recogido en un moño con varios adornos dorados y una mariposa plateada.

– Ah, Madara, tengo buenas noticias – la voz de la mujer era de seda, y sus ojos rojizos tenían un brillo de felicidad. La larga pipa de la que fumaba y el humo de tabaco le daba una presencia aún más etérea. – Lo hemos encontrado –.

* * *

– He llegado… – susurró mientras abría la puerta del departamento de uno de los familiares de su padre que había sido obligado a cuidarlo. Su madre había muerto unos días después de que había nacido y su padre lo había cuidado en sus primeros cuatro años de vida, hasta que hubo un accidente en la fábrica de su trabajo. No hubo sobrevivientes.

Después del funeral, los familiares de parte de su padre empezaron a custodiarlo entre ellos hasta que encontrarán donde pudiera quedarse, y a sus catorce años, ya había viajado a lo largo de país.

Ya llevaba ahí cuatro meses y había memorizado las costumbres de ellos. A esa hora siempre estaban dormidos, después de pasar toda la noche de fiesta, tomando y fumando sin importarles nada.

Aunque ahora la situación era diferente, podía escuchar voces proviniendo de la sala, percatándose de que una era totalmente desconocida.

–… deuda, ¿qué me … de … ? – La voz profunda de un hombre se escuchaba a través de la puerta de papel, Takashi no podía pasar por el pasillo sin hacer notar su presencia, así que se quedó quieto, rezando que acabaran pronto su conversación.

– Ah… Ahora, solo tenemos… – La mujer que lo cuidaba bajo la voz, evitando que escuchara la última parte de lo que había dicho – Debería llegar en cualquier momento –

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio, y al fin, el chico decidió hacer notar su presencia, abrió con suavidad la puerta y vio al visitante de sus padres temporales.

– Takashi-kun, que bueno que has llegado – la falsa dulzura en la voz de la mujer que lo obligaba a hacer los quehaceres y lo golpeaba solo por placer le dio arcadas, trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y arrastró su manga para ocultar los moretones del brazo – Mira, este es nuestro amigo y necesitamos que vayas con él por un tiempo –

Takashi lo entendió todo, sintió las miradas pesadas y las amenazas silenciosas.

" _Di algo en contra y sabes cómo te irá._ "

– Está bien – Se estremeció cuando observó las sonrisas de los adultos en la habitación, vacías y frías.

Después de todo no hay mucho que un adolescente de 14 años pueda hacer para salvarse de un mundo soberbio y cruel.

* * *

– Esta vez no fue tan bueno, no pagaré lo mismo – Takashi escuchaba la voz enojada de un hombre viejo, pero parecía lejana. No podía concentrarse en nada, más que en el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, y el escozor de sus ojos tratando de no derramar más lágrimas por esa noche.

– Lo lamentamos mucho… – La voz de la Madre también se escuchaba ahogada, como si hubiera un cristal entre ambos cuartos.

El chico aguardó a que las voces se alejaran antes de intentar hacer un movimiento. Después de un rato pudo voltear su cabeza hacia el espejo que recorría toda una pared de la habitación, se arrepintió.

Su cuerpo se escondía entre las sábanas, cubriendo solo lo necesario, dejando al descubierto las cicatrices y moretones, las marcas estaban en lugares no visibles, pero su desnudez solo las hacía resaltar como si tuvieran pintura neón en ellas.

Decidió dejar de mirar, no pudiendo soportar la idea de seguir observándose, al instante sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, haciéndolo sentir aún peor.

– Prepárate, viene otro cliente – la encargada del burdel entró a la habitación, volteó su cuerpo, lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y lo guío al baño, sin importarle el estado de desnudez del chico, después de todo, ya tenía varios años conociéndolo.

* * *

Natsume estaba en un estado letárgico, no tenía idea de que día era, donde estaba o el motivo por el que lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Estaba recostado en un futón, cubierto por una manta suave y cálida, al mismo tiempo sintió su cuerpo hundirse en una profunda relajación. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la leve iluminación, la luz resplandeciente del foco ya no quemaba tanto y por fin pudo distinguir en donde se encontraba.

El techo de una habitación estilo oriental fue lo primero que vio y notó un ambiente extraño, a pesar de que no había nada más que él en el cuarto, el aire estaba cargado con algo que no supo identificar.

Al tratar de sentarse, una mano lo sorprendió y lo obligó a volver a recostarse, su cuerpo se tensó y asumió una actitud sumisa, aunque sus manos temblaban con el impulso de quitar al intruso que lo tocaba.

– Si no quieres que te toquen deberías decirlo mocoso – la voz profunda de un hombre lo hizo congelarse, y finalmente miró al que estaba detrás de él.

Estar tanto tiempo en un burdel, lo hicieron acostumbrarse a los diferentes tipos de persona que frecuentaban esos lugares, así que no pudo sentirse sorprendido cuando vio tatuajes en la cara de quien lo había estado vigilando mientras dormía.

Un rostro anguloso, facciones marcadas, ojos miel, casi amarillos, su cabello plateado era largo y estaba amarrado por un liga en una cola de caballo alta, y los pocos mechones que no alcanzaban a ser sostenidos hacían parecer que tenía un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo.

Los tatuajes eran simples, dos líneas a la altura del pómulo, rojas, que se unían conforme iban hacia atrás, bajaban por el cuello y desaparecían en los pliegues de la yukata azul que vestía.

– ¿Qui-? – notó que la sequedad de su garganta al momento de hablar y un ataque de tos impidió que las palabras siguieran saliendo de su boca. Se sentó por inercia, tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, y volvió a sentir una mano apoyarse en su espalda. La tensión de todo su cuerpo volvió a cerrar su garganta.

– ¡Natsume! – Takashi miró al extraño al voltearse hacia él – Respira – el albino movió sus manos hacia su propio cuerpo, alzándolas y bajándolas al ritmo de su propia respiración, guiándolo con sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

– Gracias… – El castaño finalmente pudo hablar, y miró fijamente al hombre, esperando que dijera su nombre.

–Madara –

– Madara… – Probó el nombre en sus labios, y descubrió que si le quedaba a la persona en frente de él. – Madara-san, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta Madre? – El hombre levantó una ceja.

– ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó con cautela, mientras se paraba e iba hacia el closet de la habitación. Takashi no supo que responder.

– Hace un par de días el clan fue por ti al burdel, lo que no contábamos era que los Momkays también se habían enterado de tu existencia – hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – armaste todo un revuelo, para haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo, fuiste muy bueno evadiéndonos a todos, te hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo, Natsume – Madara sacó una caja desgastada de cartón. El chico solo pudo preguntar

– ¿Quién es Natsume? –

Madara casi deja caer la caja. Su rostro se veía sorprendido y algo herido.

– … ¿Qué? – preguntó después de momentos de tenso silencio.

– ¿Quién es Natsume? – Takashi estaba confundido, ¿se habrían equivocado de persona? Interiormente, deseo que no lo fuera.

– Eres tú – Madara dejo con suavidad la caja en el piso y se hincó frente al chico.

– No… Soy Oda Takashi – El albino solo lo miró, sus ojos ámbar eran profundos, y en el fondo, se veían tristes.

– Tu verdadero nombre es Natsume Takashi – parpadeó por unos momentos, y vagas memorias empezaron a fluir.

–" _Tu madre era Nat…"_ – Takashi bloqueó el recuerdo de la voz de su padre, ya empezaba a sentir sus ojos llorosos y no deseaba llorar enfrente de un desconocido.

– Tu abuela fue una mujer reconocida entre nosotros, y se hizo un lugar entre los clan formando uno propio – Natsume empezaba a ver a donde iba esto y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

– No – dijo con seguridad.

– Eres el único al que puede pasar el clan Yuujinchou – Madara no se inmutó por el rechazo del chico, solamente lo siguió mirando expectante.

– ¿Libro de los amigos? Ha sobrevivido sin mí todo este tiempo, creo que puede hacerlo un poco más –Por primera vez en años, Natsume empezaba a mostrar lo que sentía, el enojo que se había acumulado en todo el tiempo que fue reprimido resurgió.

– No puedo hacerlo – su voz era un murmullo, pero sus manos apretaban con fuerza la manta que lo cubría, haciendo sus nudillos blancos. – No quiero hacerlo – sus ojos tenían un brillo, y su mirada se volvió afilada. Madara le respondió con la misma mirada, aunque fue el primero en romper el contacto visual. Sacó de la caja un pequeño libro verde, de lo que parecían ser garabatos.

– Lo quieras o no, esto te pertenece de todos modos – le entregó el cuaderno y Natsume con cuidado lo empezó a hojear. Curiosamente, los garabatos empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Yuzuri…

Kanoka…

Tatsueda…

Susugi…

Shigure…

– ¿Nombres? –preguntó confundido y Madara sonrió con picardía

– Reiko escribió los nombres de todos los miembros en este libro, y solo alguien con su sangre sería capaz de leer los garabatos –

– ¿Esto es mío? – Natsume abrazó el libro, sintiendo que a pesar de que no conoció a Reiko, era algo que le había dejado a él, y ya podía empezar a sentir afecto hacía el cuaderno.

– Junto con todo lo de esta caja – señaló la caja – Te quedaras con nosotros, hasta que encuentres que quieres hacer, esta será tu habitación, por ahora la compartirás conmigo – El albino empezó a caminar hacía la salida de la habitación. Takashi tuvo el impulso de tomar su yukata para detenerlo, pero bajo la mano.

– Madara-sa—

– Deja las formalidades mocoso, el nieto de Reiko no debería ser tan cortés – dijo entre dientes la última parte, pero Natsume lo escuchó con toda claridad.

– Madara… Gracias –

– Ni lo digas mocoso – y el adulto se fue sin mirarlo.

* * *

Takashi se estaba acostumbrando a la casa donde todos lo respetaban. Era tan extraño tener tanto espacio y libertad después de pasar años en un solo lugar.

Exploraba y convivía con la gente que vivía ahí, y encontró que muchos de ellos habían estado solos antes de ser encontrados por Reiko. Había dos personas en particular, con quienes se llevaba bien, una pareja, que de una u otra manera, eran familiares lejanos de Natsume y eso solo lo hacía querer hablar con ellos.

– … Solo… no… necesita… Natsume… – escuchar su nombre lo desconcentró, era extraño, se había adaptado tan rápido a ser llamado Natsume en vez de Oda, que parecía que había estado esperando toda su vida para ser llamado así. Curioso, se acercó al cuarto de donde escuchó la voz de Madara y deslizó suavemente la puerta.

Vio a su cuidador sentado, tomando el té con otro hombre, aunque no podía ver bien su rostro, sabía que su cabello era largo y lila. ¿Acaso en esta casa tenían algo en contra de los colores naturales?

– Pasa Natsume – la voz del albino lo sorprendió y entró con la cara roja de vergüenza al ver sido descubierto espiando. Entró a la pequeña sala y descubrió que había una persona más.

Una geisha, y aunque se veía obviamente mayor, todavía conservaba su belleza y delicadeza. Su cabello oscuro estaba sujetado por una trenza larga, que estaba seguro que le llegaría al menos a la rodilla. Su maquillaje era natural, y rostro era hermoso, aun con las arrugas que llegaban con la edad.

A su lado estaba un hombre moreno, tal vez de la misma edad que Madara, que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, haciendo resaltar sus facciones varoniles. Sus orejas estaban perforadas y no pudo dejar de notar que una tenía un cascabel en ella. Su cabello lila estaba despeinado.

– Oh vaya… Es realmente descendiente de Reiko, podría incluso llegar a confundirlos – la voz de la geisha era suave, y se mostraba divertida ante su obvio parentesco con su abuela.

– Ellos son Hinoe y Mizusu – dijo Madara, haciéndolo sentarse a su lado.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy… –

– Sabemos quién eres cielo, esperaba con ansias conocerte – la mujer, Hinoe, lo interrumpió antes de que terminara. Mizusu, en cambio, solo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Natsume se sintió desnudo por un momento, hasta que el moreno rompió el encuentro visual para hincarse hasta que su frente tocará el piso.

– Yo, Mizusu, antiguo miembro de la casa Tanuma, y parte del consejo del clan Yuujinchou, le juro lealtad hasta el fin de mis días – Natsume se quedó atonito, trato de buscar ayuda en Madara, quien se veía tan desconcertado como él. Hinoe era a única que sonreía.

– Ah, Mizusu, creo que hablas por todos, cuando dices cosas como esas. – dijo sonriendo, hasta que ella también se inclinó – Yo, Hinoe, geisha del norte y parte del consejo del clan Yuujinchou, le juro lealtad hasta el fin de mis días –

Natsume estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera quería ser el jefe del clan, pero ya le habían jurado lealtad dos personas.

– Ah… Realmente apreció esto, pero… ¿Podríamos ser amigos en vez de socios? – Ambos miembros se levantaron y se vieron entre ellos con duda, Madara era ahora el que sonreía con burla.

– Parece que solo eres como Reiko en apariencia, mocoso –

* * *

– Kaname, Taki, buenos días – saludó Natsume con cortesía al encontrarse con sus únicos amigos fuera del clan. A ambos los había conocido el primer día que había al instituto, y aunque los silencios extraños todavía estaban presentes de vez en cuando en sus conversaciones, sabía que podía contar con ellos.

Tanuma Kaname, era un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros, con un cuerpo propenso a enfermarse ante cualquier cambio, lo que había llevado a estar en cama mucho tiempo durante su niñez. Natsume sabía que compartía apellido con Mizusu, pero cada vez que traía el tema a discusión, el chico tomaría una actitud evasiva y su mirada tendría tintes nostálgicos y de arrepentimiento.

Tooru Taki era una chica activa y bonita, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos cafés eran cálidos. A ella la había criado su abuelo, después de que sus padres se divorciaran y ninguno quería quedarse con la niña.

Los tres parecían las personas menos indicadas para conocerse y ser amigos, y aun así, estaban juntos.

– Buenos días, Takashi-kun – respondió Taki y Kaname asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

– ¿Tendrán el próximo fin de semana libre? – preguntó apresuradamente Natsume, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse al no saber cómo traer a flote el tema.

– No tengo nada planeado – respondió primero el chico, tratando de calmar a Takashi.

– Yo tampoco – respondió después de un rato Taki, sonriendo.

– Ah… ¿Cr-creen que podrían venir a visitar el clan? – Natsume se aclaró la garganta – Todos quieren conocerlos… Aunque claro, si no pueden, no hay ningún proble- –

– Takashi, por supuesto que iremos, ¿no Taki? – Kaname interrumpió al castaño, quien dejo salir todo el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando. La chica, por otro lado, sonrió aún más.

– ¡Claro! – Y Natsume sintió algo cálido en donde debía estar su corazón.

* * *

– Natsume-dono, usted necesita aprender a defenderse – mencionó un día Mizusu, mientras acompañaba a Takashi de regreso a la casa principal.

– Uh… – El castaño realmente no estaba prestando atención así que solo respondió – Sí, claro –

* * *

– ¡Natsume! – El rugido de Madara se escuchó por toda la casa del Yuujin, asustando a los sirvientes y al mencionado, que estaba en uno de los salones jugando con Tanuma y Taki.

– Ah… yo no hice nada esta vez – murmuró por lo bajo Takashi, haciendo reír a sus invitados. El castaño se sonrojó, dejando en claro que había pensado en voz alta.

– ¡Oi, Natsume! ¡¿Qué es eso del maestro?! ¡¿Qué no te basta conmigo como guardaespaldas?! – Madara abrió con fuerza la puerta del salón, y finalmente vio que tenían visitas. Eso no disminuyó su molestia.

– ¡¿Guardaespaldas?! ¡Solo te la pasas tomando sake y dejándome solo cuando puedes! – Madara cruzó sus brazos e hizo algo parecido a un puchero. Taki y Tanuma estaban teniendo el momento de sus vidas.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡Tú eres el que siempre anda vagando por ahí recogiendo gente extraña y metiéndote en problemas! – El albino replicó, sin negar lo dicho por Natsume – De todos modos, ¿por qué hay un maestro aquí? – Fue en ese instante que Mizusu hizo su entrada.

– Natsume-dono, su maestro de defensa ha llegado, por favor, vaya al área de entrenamiento – dijo haciendo una reverencia, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Tanuma, quien se encogió ante la mirada de su primo.

– Mizusu – advirtió Natsume. – No era necesario que contratarás a alguien – dijo después de ver como el moreno bajaba su cabeza en señal de sumisión. Madara asentía repetidamente.

Y el chico sonrió con travesura.

– Ya que Madara va a ser mi maestro ahora –

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡Oye, mocoso! –

– Sensei, por favor, sea más respetuoso – El nieto de Reiko, realmente tenía la sangre de ella corriendo en sus venas.

* * *

– Ne… Sensei – Natsume llamó al peliblanco distraídamente, mientras sus ojos seguían a las nubes que se paseaban perezosas en el cielo.

El adulto no hizo alguna señal de haberlo escuchado, solamente movió su mano derecha para rascarse con flojera el cabello.

– Sensei – La mirada de Natsume al fin se dirigió a Madara, que seguía sin dar respuesta alguna – Oi, sensei –

– ¡Sensei! – finalmente gritó, deshaciendo el aura de paz que había en la habitación.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres Natsume? ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado? –

 _¿Ocupado? Solo has estado ahí acostado todo el día_ pensó el chico, afilando su mirada contra su supuesto maestro. Un suspiro después y decidió que no valía la pena pelear por ese día.

– ¿Cómo era Reiko? – la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Madara, y finalmente miró a Natsume.

– Cruel – respondió sin dudar, con sus ojos fijos en los del nieto de la mencionada – Solía ir por la vida con un bate, retando a cualquiera que le cruzara en el camino, y si perdían contra ella, los hacía unirse al clan –

Natsume sonrió, eso sonaba como algo que Reiko haría.

– Eh… – alargó la silaba, sabiendo que Madara le molestaban las respuestas a medias – Entonces ¿a ti también te venció? – dejó salir una risa pequeña, al ver como el rostro de sensei cambiaba ante la insinuación.

– ¿Ah? –

* * *

Pesadillas.

Natsume estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Solían repasar sus memorias, a veces empeorándolas o alargándolas, pero siempre eran recuerdos de su miserable vida antes de ser rescatado por el Yuujinchou.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era que se fueran y que en cambio, un calor acogedor, tomara su lugar, curando el dolor de heridas invisibles y haciéndolo sentir en casa.

Natsume abrió los ojos con lentitud, deseando no poder despertarse para poder seguir rodeado de ese adormecimiento causado por el calor de alguien abrazándote.

Cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta del gran brazo con tatuajes rojos que le rodeaba y lo protegía del frío de la mañana.

Y por primera vez en meses se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo con el contacto físico que le proveía Madara como para volver a quedarse dormido.

Madara despertó con el movimiento del castaño, solo pudo sonreír cuando vio que volvía a dormir y decidió que ese día podían llegar tarde.

* * *

Natsume abrió los ojos lentamente. El regreso al mundo despierto era lento pero placentero, sentía la calidez de la manta y la respiración de Madara le daba tranquilidad, sabía que ahí estaba a salvo.

– Mocoso –

– Sensei, tengo un nombre – Natsume suspiró y se sentó, lo suficientemente despierto para empezar sus actividades diarias.

– Feliz cumpleaños – y el chico resbaló. El golpe le dio de lleno en la frente, parece que el día iba de mal en peor. Hasta que reaccionó a las palabras del albino

– ¿Cumpleaños? – miró a su maestro confundido, hasta que tomó su celular y vio la fecha.

1 de julio.

Natsume parpadeó. El tiempo realmente volaba cuando estabas ocupado. ¿Realmente ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que se unió al clan? Cuando volvió a mirar a Madara, vio que le ofrecía un pequeño paquete envuelto en color verde.

– ¿Para mí? – preguntó, aun después de todos esos cumpleaños en casa del clan, no se acostumbraba a que las personas le dieran detalles por afecto, sin esperar nada a cambio. El albino asintió, tieso, soltó rápidamente el regalo cuando Natsume lo tomó y salió de la habitación.

El chico abrió con cuidado la caja verde, dentro tenía una carta y varias fotografías.

Incluso antes de verlas, sus ojos ya se habían humedecido.

La primera, era de su abuela, Reiko, abrazando a un bebe y sonriendo ante la cámara, junto a un malhumorado Madara adolescente. Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer.

La segundo era de todo el clan que había juntado hasta ese día Reiko, y todos estaban apretujados, tratando de salir en el cuadro, varias caras le eran familiares. La respiración se le empezó a acelerar.

La tercera era de un hombre y una mujer, con ella sosteniendo delicadamente su hinchado vientre y sonriendo. El rostro de su padre le hizo revivir recuerdos enterrados y sus lágrimas ya fluían como un río.

La cuarta se veía mucho más reciente y él ya estaba llorando mientras sonreía. Un hombre, abrazando a una mujer, que sostenía a un bebé, en la habitación de un hospital.

La quinta eran él y su padre. Su llanto ya no podía ser retenido y esperaba que alguien pronto lo interrumpiera asustado. Siempre pensó que esa fotografía se había perdido para siempre.

Y la última fue la que más le destrozó el corazón, pues recordaba cuando la habían tomado. Era todo el clan, pero en vez de ver a Reiko, se vio a sí mismo, rodeado de todas esas personas que darían su mundo por verlo feliz.

Su llanto fue ruidoso. Sus lágrimas eran interminables, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alivio, y las siluetas detrás de las puertas de papel le confirmaron lo que ya sabía. Después de tantos viajes, tantas casas diferentes al fin había llegado a su hogar.

* * *

Después de su cumpleaños, la vida empezó a tomar una rutina, y Natsume no la cambiaría por nada. Hasta que el día que más temía llegó.

Despertó y no vio a Madara a su lado.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Huahuehuahue_**


End file.
